


Breeding Ground: Detention

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Lactation Kink, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry Potter has detention with his Transfiguration professor, Minerva McGonagall, late at night. Of course, things are never quite what it seems to be.
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Breeding Ground: Detention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megamatt09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/gifts).



Right on time at midnight, Harry Potter walked inside the private office of Transfiguration professor and deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. He took a brief moment to admire the lavish upholstery, soft carpet, and comfortable armchairs before settling down on one of them. He was waiting for her, his goddess of wisdom, one of the many lovers that he had acquired over the years. The thought of her nubile body made him throb in his pants and a smile broke across his face as he thought of what was bound to happen.

And in she walked, her dark hair pinned back into a bun. She wore a pair of square glasses and a little black dress, cut simply and quite short, with fabric flaring out around her hips and her cleavage displayed in prominence. Thigh-high sheer stockings, and a pair of black high heels. Minerva McGonagall was the epitome of mature beauty in Harry's eyes, and she proved it by not only dressing up in the fashion of women half her age but also by looking better than them. She lifted her glasses at him in lieu of greeting and gestured to an armchair. Harry smirked at her as he obeyed her unspoken command, sinking down onto the armchair. He let out a happy sigh from the sheer comfort of sitting on a chair that wouldn't make his legs ache.

"We both know you're not in here to write lines, Mr. Potter." She murmured. With a swish of her wand, his clothes disappeared and she sank to her knees. Harry moved his knees apart and slid his fingers into her hair, stroking the soft locks of dark hair.

She wrapped her mouth around his cock and eagerly began sucking it, her tongue twirling around the head as her cheeks hollowed. This beautiful professor was skilled at multiple things, it seemed, with this being one of them. She cradled his heavy balls in her hand and played with them while moaning, making her throat vibrate. This was almost too much for Harry, who planted his cock as deep as he could into her warm mouth. Minerva, being a true professional woman, did not gag like a lot of women would have. She stays the course and sucks him until he spills his seed down her throat. The taste that leaks all over her tongue cause a craving to build inside of her. She wants nothing more than this virile young wizard pleasuring her in all the best ways possible.

"The best addiction of women at Hogwarts," Harry says, watching her swallow his seed. She nods and stands up, as does he. He plants a kiss on her lips and makes her toes curl. Oh, no man had ever kissed her like this, not even her late husband. This amazing kiss sends her body into a lustful overdrive. She wraps her arms around him as her lips move against his and her pussy gets wet. She wants more, so much more from this handsome young stud. With that thought, she breaks the kiss and grabs her wand. She points it at herself, making her breasts swell and her nipples harden.

"Yes," Minerva replies breathily. She lay back on the carpet with her legs invitingly spread open to give Harry a not so subtle hint of the paradise that lay between her slender thighs. Her dress rode up, revealing her hairless and wet pussy. Harry lifted her dress higher up her waist as he slid his tongue against the length of her slit, making her scream. And then keep screaming, as he began devouring her pussy as though it were the finest meal he ever tasted. He licked, slurped, and nibbled on her tender clit as Minerva threw her head back to moan and wrap her legs around his head. She pushed his head closer into her and gyrated her hips against his face. Her eyes closed shut with her breathing becoming uneven, as he hit all her pleasure centers. Oh, he was the best. Her best, certainly, and she would keep coming back for more of this immoral goodness.

The fire spread through Minerva's loins. She cannot comprehend anything other than the blissful pleasure going through her body. She shrieked through a series of orgasms that he made her experience, her legs trembling. The hips of the head of Gryffindor house, Deputy Headmistress, and Transfiguration professor closed down around Harry's head as she came all over his face. Harry absorbed the energy swirling around her body as his cock got harder than ever. She tasted so sweet. He licked her clean and wondered if she would appreciate the corny joke he had about her status as the head of Gryffindor house. He stood up and something long and hard turned and hit Minerva's bare thigh. He didn't know if his strengthened desire to fuck her was due to the magical energy in the room or her beauty, but he did know he wanted relief.

"Is that all for me?" She asks with a greedy expression, her eyes hungrily roving over her young student's muscular body. Harry nods as he spears himself into her with one smooth thrust, making her eyes roll back in her head as she let out a very vocal scream. Oh, this powerful stud was the best. Harry drilled his cock inside of her tight cunt, which stretched around him. His balls slapped against her legs and she moaned in pleasure as she bucked her hips back against him. A slow series of thrusts teased her, as did the barely-there sensations of his mouth on her breasts.

Minerva received a huge plowing, one she thought she deserved for a very long time. It was stressful dealing with hormonal teenagers all day, so it was nice to have her needs catered to as well. Harry lifted her legs up and shifted his angle, pounding into her at a higher speed as he made her dress disappear with a look and an unspoken spell. Her nipples tingled at this show of magical ability, which put her over the edge with pleasure, along with his gentle caresses.

"I like that...I like that a lot! Oh, Harry!"

She came once again, she lost count of her orgasms by now. She could do nothing but feel amazing as he stuffed her tight pussy full. This final one was what pushed him over the edge as well as he came into her, his cock twitching as it released jet after jet of warm seed. Harry pulled his cock out of her and smiled as he saw his seed drip out of her pussy the same way her juices dripped from his cock, then flipped her over and adjusted her position so she was on all fours.

One finger drawing circles around her most taboo hole was what triggered Minerva's breasts to start leaking milk. Harry leaned forward and suckled at both nipples until she was writhing and whimpering on the carpet. He noted that she had prepared herself to take his cock in all of her holes with a smirk before shoving himself into her once more. The tight ass of Minerva McGonagall clamped down on him as he began to pound into her again. Her large breasts began jiggling from the impact as his balls slap against her ass. Harry's muscular frame presses against her back as he rubs her clit with one thumb and toy with her breasts with his other hand. Oh, on her knees, taking a large cock up her ass, this was heaven to the debauched professor.

"I wonder what the other professors would say if they could see this. You, like this, on all fours and desperate for more."

Harry drags a nail along her clit and nipple at once and sends Minerva spiraling over the edge while shoving four fingers into her once she began screaming. He then caresses her body once more, sparking lustful delight through her body as she came again and soaked his fingers. Harry works her through the early morning and ensures that she experiences all the carnal delights that many before and after her have. Beautiful and intelligent women succumbing to the sinful pleasures of the flesh, well, this has always been Harry's weakness. And speaking of succumbing, Minerva's cunt and ass clutched onto Harry's fingers and cock as she came again. He finished up inside of the stunner and left her stuffed with his seed.

Minerva finally fell unconscious from the marathon fucking. However, Harry knew she would not be down for long. When she had the chance, she would ride him again until he came into her so many times that she fell unconscious again. That's the way it always was with these horny female professors.


End file.
